Pensées d'un penseur silencieux
by HALLORHAN
Summary: Un être toujours plongé dans le silence, mais à quoi donc pense Shino Aburame?


Titre: Pensées d'un penseur silencieux

Genre: One-shot

Résumé: Un être toujours plongé dans le silence, mais à quoi donc pense Shino Aburame?

Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

-----

C'est bizarre quand on y pense. J'ai l'impression de tout connaitre sur eux, alors qu'ils ne connaissent rien sur moi. Jour et nuit, je les entends discuter entre eux de tout, de choses qu'ils aiment comme de choses qu'ils détestent. Alors que moi, je reste dans mon coin à les écouter, faisant semblant de ne rien entendre. Je fais mon opinion sur les choses en les écoutant sans parler. Répondant à leurs questions avec un « peut-être », un « qui sait », un « peu importe » ou encore un « je ne sais pas ». En y pensant, je n'ai jamais vraiment répondu correctement à une question, je n'ai jamais aimé affirmer quelque chose, de peur que le contraire soit prouvé. Les gens me disent mystérieux et bizarre à cause de ça, mais pour moi, c'est tout à fait normal. Pour moi, c'est eux qui sont bizarre. Pourquoi vouloir affirmer quelque chose alors qu'on en est pas sur? Certains diront qu'il faut toujours tenter sa chance et essayer, les autres sont juste complètement stupides et ignorants car ils n'ont pas de raisons.

Peut-être que c'est moi aussi. Peut-être que je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi ou en mes idées. Je ne sais pas. Peu importe. Peut-être aussi parce que je ne veux pas me compliquer la vie, ne rien savoir, ça évite les problèmes. Se mêler de rien, ça évite des problèmes. Je ne sais pas. Peu importe. Peut-être aussi que, dans le fond, je sais, mais je ne veux pas m'avoué que je sais. Tout ça pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'opinion des autres. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Tout ça est trop compliquer. Le monde est compliqué. Complexe et illogique. Dés qu'on croit le connaitre, quelque chose arrive et bouleverse notre façon de voir les choses. C'est ainsi. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Non. Non, en faite, je ne sais pas. Ce ne sont que des idées vagues qui traversent mon esprit ennuyé par l'ennuie. Des stupides pensées qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de passer dans ma tête pour y foutre le bordel.

_Qui suis-je? Suis-je ce que je vois dans le regard des autres? Suis-je ce que je vois en me regardant dans le miroir, en m'écoutant parler? Suis-je comme les autres? Suis-je ce que mes parents veulent que je sois? Suis-je l'ombre de moi-même? Suis-je ce que les autres veulent que je sois?_

Un jour, quand je marchais tranquillement dans la rue en revenant de l'académie, une vieille femme m'a agrippé le bras. Sous le coup, je fus étonné et effrayé, elle était si hideuse. Les cheveux gras collé à son crane, les joues creuses et les dents noirs ou jaunis, elle semblait contrôlée par une folie sans nom. J'étais jeune, je devais avoir environ 7 ans dans ce temps là. Ça explique pourquoi, à ce moment-là, j'étais paralysé par la peur. J'étais incapable de bouger, comme si, au contact de sa main sur mon bras, un poison mortel qui neutralise les influx nerveux s'était propagé dans mon corps. Je me souviens, j'avais tellement été effrayé que les larmes avaient commencé à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Ce fut exactement à ce moment là qu'elle parla. J'ai su à ce moment là que j'allais me souvenir de ses paroles jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

«Mon tendre enfant, es-tu un mouton ou un loup?»

À ce moment là, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. À cause du choc, une larme glissa doucement jusqu'à mon menton pour ensuite plonger vers le sol. J'avais peur, de plus en plus peur. C'est pourquoi je me suis enfui en courant. Je me souviens, c'était la première fois que je courais aussi vite et autant de ma vie. Dés le moment où j'étais arrivé chez moi, je m'étais jeté dans les bras de ma mère pour pleurer.

En y pensant, cette femme était peut-être un loup qui voulait se trouver un mouton qui allait la suivre. Peut-être aussi qu'elle était tout simplement folle et qu'elle avait questionné la première personne qu'elle avait vu, c'est-à-dire moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis un mouton et un loup. Certains diront qu'ils sont un mouton, d'autres qu'ils sont un loup ou encore aucun des deux. Moi, je dis que je suis les deux. Mouton avec les miens, loup avec les autres.

Mouton.

_Pourquoi suis-je mouton?_

La réponse est simple, mais peut-être complexe. Car, étant ninja de mon village. Je suis les autres en faisant ce qu'ils disent, j'obéis à un chef, comme les autres, je suis mouton. Techniquement, certaines personnes diront qu'ils obéissent car ils en ont envie. En y pensant, peut-être est-ce car ils ont été éduqué pour obéir aux ordres d'un être plus puissant.

Un enfant qui se fait dire pendant tout son enfance que le chef est celui qui dirige et qu'il faut lui obéir ne va rien dire et le faire car pour lui c'est normal. Mais dés le moment où il commence à réfléchir par lui-même et à se conduire une façon de parler, cela peut devenir problématique.

Mais peu importe, dés le moment où l'enfant né, on lui instruit des choses pour qu'il obéisse, ce qui fait qu'il suive. C'est pareil pour moi, on m'a éduqué pour suivre les ordres d'un être plus puissant, l'hokage. Peu importe ce que je pense, cette information est tellement imprimée profondément en moi qu'elle ne disparaitra jamais. Certes, certaines personnes sont assez forte pour l'effacer, malheureusement - ou peut-être heureusement, je ne sais pas, mais cela importe peu- je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je ne suis pas assez fort.

Loup.

_Pourquoi suis-je un loup?_

Je me souviendrais toujours d'une citation que j'avais trouvée dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Konoha.

**L'homme est en proie à l'homme, un loup à son pareil.**

Au début, je ne l'avais pas parfaitement compris, mais après plusieurs années à être ninja, la réponse est devenue claire. Je suis un loup pour les autres ninjas. Pour les ennemies. Tapi dans le noir, j'attends le bon moment pour apparaitre et leur sauter au cou, faisant ainsi coulé leur sang pour la première et dernière fois. Je n'ai jamais eu de méthodes identiques à celle des autres. Bizarrement, malgré le fait que mon imagination me faisait toujours défaut, elle s'éveillait quand venait le moment d'aller en mission et de tuer. C'est lors de ma première mission étant que ninja que j'ai découvert que je pouvais être un être sadique et sans pitié. Un loup.

Stupides pensées, elles m'ont encore emporté avec eux loin du monde réel. À certains moments, j'aimerais être libéré d'eux. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas. L'Être humain est fait pour penser, la pensée est faite pour être utilisé par l'Être humain. On ne peut donc pas la fuir, elle est liée à nous.

_Ce que j'aimerais être ce que je suis…ce que j'aimerais être libre…_

Un jour, un homme a dit : « Et si… »

Et si je pouvais changer quelque chose?? Et si j'avais assez de puissance pour rendre le monde meilleur, qu'est-ce que je ferais??

_Tu sais, Shino, avec des si on mettrait Konoha en bouteille._

Oh, je sais Kiba, mais peu importe. Et si…si je pouvais, que ferais-je?? Serais-je un homme bon et généreux?? Ou encore un être cruel et sans bonté, gardant tout pour lui?? Essaierais-je d'avoir le monde à mes pieds?? Est-ce que la puissance me monterait à la tête??

Je ne sais pas. Peu importe. Car jamais je n'aurais jamais une telle puissance à porter sur mes épaules. Le seul poids que j'aurais à porter toute ma vie sera celui de mes remords.

Quel monde étrange et complexe qu'est celui des Hommes. Quel être absurde et ignorant qu'est l'Homme.

_Qui suis-je? Je ne sais pas, peu importe. Tant que je suis. Tant que je vis. J'ai tout mon temps pour trouver la réponse._

Fin


End file.
